January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2
The January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on November 25, 2018 at the Liverpool Olympia in Liverpool, England. It aired on the WWE Network on January 9, 2019. Summary After weeks pontificating from dark corners about being “fed a lie” as one of NXT UK's “shiny new toys,” a focused Joseph Conners brought all his resentment to bear against the high-flying Ligero. Despite his aggression, however, it was not enough to overcome the Leeds Luchador, who used the ropes to springboard himself inside an explosive DDT to pick up the win. In the final moments of his match against Tyson T-Bone, Travis Banks was suddenly interrupted by Jorden Devlin, who emerged dressed like The Kiwi Buzzsaw in the hopes of distracting his adversary mid-match. These mind games failed to influence the outcome, however, as Banks managed to knock a meddling Saxon Huxley off the apron before finishing off The King of the Traveler with a Slice of Heaven. As the bell was still ringing, Devlin charged the squared-circle to deliver a post-match assault, igniting a brawl between the two Superstars that nearly ended with a second Slice of Heaven by Banks before The Irish Ace headed for the hills. Following months of conflict, the best factions in NXT UK finally clashed in an epic Six-Man Tag Team main event, just days before the first-ever NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. Fueled by unyielding animosity on both sides of the ring, all six of the competitors fought tooth-and-nail throughout the contest. Just a few of the explosive moments included British Strong Style clearing the ring in an all-out brawl, an overwhelming assault by all three members of Gallus on the resilient Tyler Bate and Trent Seven, The Artful Dodger getting hurled into the steel ring steps by Joe Coffey before roaring back with a monster Superplex on The Iron King, Pete Dunne locking Wolfgang and Mark Coffey into back-to-back-to-back submission maneuvers, one of the longest airplane spins in recent memory by the first-ever WWE United Kingdom Champion, a wicked powerbomb by Joe that nearly put away the BruiserWeight and a corkscrew senton by Bate off the ring post and out on the ringside floor that took out every competitor in sight. In the culmination of the hard-fought showdown, it was ultimately Joe Coffey who would reign supreme, hitting All the Best for the Bells on Tyler Bate to give Gallus a huge victory in their kingdom and The Iron King incredible momentum heading into his WWE United Kingdom Championship showdown against Dunne this Saturday at NXT UK: Blackpool. Results ; ; *Ligero defeated Joseph Conners (5:21) *Travis Banks defeated Tyson T-Bone (w/ Saxon Huxley) (2:08) *Gallus (Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) defeated British Strong Style (Pete Dunne, Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) (25:28) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.1.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.2.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.3.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.4.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.5.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.6.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.7.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.8.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.9.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.10.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.11.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.12.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.13.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.14.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.15.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.16.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.17.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.18.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.19.jpg January 9, 2019 NXT UK results.2.20.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #24 results * NXT UK results #24 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #24 on WWE Network Category:2019 events